differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arab Kingdom of Syria (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 . The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It remained neatral. The Ottomans were kicked out of the region with Anglo-French help between 1918 and 1920 in a seperate war. The inter-war years In the southern Transjordan region, small local rebellions occerd at Kura in 1921 and 1923. They were suppressed by king with the help of British forces, who would stay in Transjordan at low levels untill 1947. The Great Depression (1929-1940) . The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) . Cold War In May 1948, Syrian forces invaded Palestine, together with Egypt, and immediately attacked Jewish settlements. The West bank was successfully taken of Israel. . In November 1956, as a direct result of the Suez Crisis, Syria signed a pact with the Soviet Union. This gave a foothold for Communist influence within the government in exchange for military equipment. Turkey then became worried about this increase in the strength of Syrian military technology, as it seemed feasible that Syria might attempt to retake İskenderun, which Turkey had annexed in 1932. Only heated debates in the United Nations lessened the threat of war. . The Arab nationalist, Nasserite and Syrian nationalist instability, following the 1961 coup culminated in the 8 March 1963 Ba'athist coup. Considerable autonomy and more was assumed by when he was deposed by Hafez al-Assad, who at the time was Minister of Defense. . Then the Six-Day War broke out between Egypt and Israel, Syria joined the war and attacked Israel as well. In the final days of the war, Israel turned its attention to Syria, capturing two-thirds of the Golan Heights in under 72 hours. The defeat caused a split between Jadid and Assad over what steps to take next. The disagreement developed between Jadid, who controlled the party apparatus, the king and Assad, who controlled the military. The 1970 retreat of Syrian Regional malita forces sent to aid the PLO during the "Black September" hostilities with the Syrian millatery and the Transjordania political elite reflected this disagreement. The power struggle culminated in the November 1970 Syrian Corrective Revolution, a bloodless military overthrow that installed Hafez al-Assad as the strongman of the government and gave more powers to the King and Transjordan. On 6 October 1973, Syria and Egypt initiated the Yom Kippur War against Israel. The Israel Defense Forces reversed the initial Syrian gains and pushed deeper into Syrian territory. Quneitra village, largely destroyed before the Israeli withdrawal in June 1974. . 1990s . Life today . The Siege of Deir ez-Zor (2014–16) ended in a catastrophic failure for ISIS after the US and Texas dropped sarin bombs on to the ISIS held part of the town, killing heaps of ISIS thugs. . The civil war (2011 to date) caused 475,000 deaths (February 2016 SCPR estimate), 7.8 million internally displaced people (July 2015 UNHCR estimate) and over 5.5 million refugees (July 2017 registered by UNHCR), making population assessment difficult in recent years. . . Fighting in Syria Turkey is not a major or overt content in the region, but has intervened were it felt threatened by Kurdish or Islamist forces. Turkish aircraft dropped 10 Mark 81 bombs with a 96 lb (44 kg) Tritonal war head on Idlib, Aleppo and Raqqa on May 1st, 2016. Turkish aircraft dropped 5 Mark 77 bomb (MK-77) 750-pound (340 kg) air-dropped incendiary bombs carrying 110 U.S. gallons (416 L; 92 imp gal) of a fuel gel mix, which is the direct successor to napalm; on Idlib and Aleppo on January 1st 2017. Turkish aircraft dropped 5 Mark 81 bombs with a 96 lb (44 kg) Tritonal war head on Idlib, Aleppo and Deir ez-Zor on May 3rd, 2017. Many Western nations hate ISIS and Islamist movements in general. Turkey, the USA, Texas, the UK and Prussia dropped respectively 8, 10, 15, 12 and 8 BLU-109/B (filled with 530 lb (240 kg) of Tritonal) bombs on ISIS forces in Al-Raqqa, Deir ez-Zor, Fallujah, Ar-Rubta and Hīt on May 1st 2015 and 2016. It caused heavy, but not strategically fatal losses. post 2012 Rebel states #The Republic Rojava (A better world TL) #The Alawate Republic (A better world TL) (it's the strongest of the rebel states). #Free Syrian Republic of Idlib and Aleppo (A better world TL) #Free Syrian Republic of Homs and Hama (A better world TL) #Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (A better world TL) (It is focused in and around Deir ez-Zor, Ar-Raqqah (Raqqa), Fallujah, Ar-Rubta and Hīt.). #Iranian troops, Mossad agents, the CIA, Russian Republican Spetnaz squads, Hay'at Tahrir al-Sham and the Ansar al-Islam groups operate at a low level in most of the northern Syria region to achieve thire own local objectives. *The rest of the nation is run by the monarchy and the legaly reconised parlement. Economy . Organisations *Arab League (A better world TL) Category:Syria Category:Jordan Category:Palestine Category:A better world (TL)